


Megatron fucks Starscream: the movie

by autothot



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, bad ship, boneless pizza, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autothot/pseuds/autothot
Summary: Megatron decides to grab a quick snack for his lads, but things go south when Starscreams misbehavior makes him hella horny





	Megatron fucks Starscream: the movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Jamie who likes transformer porn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Jamie+who+likes+transformer+porn).



> Fuck

One day at the decepticon base Megatron was walking around doing evil decepticon things. "MMM IM EVIL HAHAHAHAHA" he boasted evilly. "fuck yea" said all the other decepticons, minus starscream because he's a bitch. "Mmmmmm ONE DAY ILL BE THE LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS YOU DUMB BITCH" screeched starscream. "Fuck off starscream I'm the ruler of the deceptiboys and not you, so go fuck yourself." Megatron said. Starscream frowned. That did not make him a happy camper. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna go to the deceptikitchen for a bite to eet. What you boys want?" Proclaimed Megaman. "Can we have some chickie buggies" said thundercracker and skywarp. "Yeah can I get uuuh a BONELESS pizza with a 2 liter of coke" asked soundwave. The cassettecons did not ask for any food because soundwave was ordering for all of them as well. "I want a grilled cheese Sammy" said all 3 reflectors because they are a hive mind. Shockwave said nothing because he's not in this fic and I just lied to you when I said he was in it. Fuck you. "Sounds good lads. Starscream doesn't get to eat because he's on time out" megalovania said. And then he left. "Damn, I really wanted some tasty food from the food machine" Starscream thought to himself. But he soon got over it, because he realized something. Megatron was gone! He had waited so long for this moment, and it finally came. "GUESS HWAT BITCHES, MEGATRON IS GONE, AND SO NOW I AM THE LEADER" Starscream screeched so loud the decepticons in a different continuity could hear him. and as soon as he said that Megatron came back. Because he cooks food fast. "STARSCREAM YOU BITCH" shouted Megatron. Homie was pissed. "I AM THE DECEPTIBOYS LEADER NOT YOU YOU BIG SILLY WILLY." Then he put the boys food on the table and walked over to starscream. And pushed him over like the fucking dork he is. Then Starscream got really horny. "Megatron....FUCK ME" said big screamy. Megatron hesitated, but as soon as he realized he was getting a big ol boner he lunged at Starscream hornilly. Starscream moaned. They hadn't even started fucking yet and he was already aroused. Before he could think. Megatron put his phallic organ inside of Starscreams booty hole. Starscream screeched like a pterodactyl. He began thrusting faster and faster. Fast fast fast. Gotta go fast. Soon Starscream was screaming so loud optimus Prime could hear him over at the ark. Optimus was a changed man from that point on. "Feel my big spicy decepticock!" Yelled Megatron. They were still going at it. Shit was getting a lil violent. All the other decepticons were watching this go down. Thundercracker and skywarp were uncomfortable because if Starscream were blue or purple it'd be like they were the ones getting fucked by Megatron. Soundwave was telling his children how sex works because it's never too early to teach your kids about safe sex. The reflector hive mind died of shock and that's why you don't see them anymore after like not even 10 episodes. Megatron was still fucking star man. Starscreams asshole was completely raw, so raw that if Megatron pulled out and tried to eat his ass he'd get a food born illness. Sonic the hedgehog couldn't fuck faster than this motherfucker. Soon, Megatron started to feel it. The load. The big kahuna. It was gonna be large. He pulled out, and started jacking it right next to Starscreams face. Eventually, a lil poof of precum came out. It was barely anything so screamster barely noticed over his own horrible shrieking. But then the actual cum came. Starscream was instantly blasted with cum. There were enough cum for like 50 men. Starscream was drenched in glowey pink decepticum. "It's- enercum?" Starscream said "yes, enercum" said Megatron. "According to my calculations, enercum is a special type of cum Xavier made up on the spot to make this fic sound hornier" said soundwave badssily because everything he says sound rad. "Why, with this much enercum, we would have enough energy to go to cybertron, make a trip back here to earth, and still be able to go back to cybertron after that!" Said Megatron. But then he looked down at Starscreams weak limp body. "But I want Starscream to vore it" Megatron said with a grin. "Mmm looks tastee" said Starscream. "I'll take this over food from the food machine any day." Then he took a straw and started to spend the rest of the night sucking up the enercum. The rest of the decepticons were extremely traumatized. The end.


End file.
